Oh For the Love of KamiSama
by shadowonthesun9909
Summary: Naruto is sick of rejection from Sakura so he tries for Hinata instead...humor and LEMONS!naruxhina. My first story so R&R. NO FLAMES!


"Oh, Naruto, get off of the ground. The answer always has been and always will be NOOO!" shouted Sakura.

"Man I hate being rejected," Thought the eighteen year old ninja, "It's almost as bad as cold ramen."

Naruto had just been dumped by the coldest kunoichi in Konoha (A/N Say that 5 times fast X3). The only one good for her was pretty boy and rogue ninja _Sasuke._ He'd come back to Konoha a couple of years ago much to the excitement of Sakura and the chagrin of Naruto. Sakura had immediately stopped by for a visit to Sasuke's house and had come out an hour later with a misty eyed expression and a huge grin and sporting a tattered outfit and one shoe. Naruto now had two more reasons to hate Sasuke: he got laid before Naruto and it was with Sakura no less. Naruto still awaited the day when he could kick Sasuke's ass all up and down that village and could only hope Sakura would be watching him do it. Naruto was upset so he did what he always did in these situations: dropped by Ichiraku's place.

Teuchi took one look at Naruto and chuckled. "Get turned down again Naruto? Don't worry; there are plenty of other fish in the sea."

"Just give me the usual and spare me the wisecracks, please. I don't need confirmation I'm doomed to virginity," mumbled the downtrodden teen.

"Absolutely. One supreme hold the veggies with extra broth, coming up."

Teuchi went around back to prepare the ramen. Approximately ten minutes later, he was back with a bowl and a pair of chopsticks. He set it down in front of Naruto.

"So who was it this time?" He inquired.

Naruto looked at him with fire in his eyes. "I don't wanna talk about it, okay."

"Okay, alright, I get it," he said. A couple moments passed before…

"Was she cute?"

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" grunted Naruto slamming his head down into his ramen.

Teuchi looked at Naruto, "Hey, that's probably kinda-"

"GODDAMMIT THAT'S HO-O-OT!" screamed Naruto.

"I tried to warn you," mumbled Teuchi. Naruto slammed down a couple of yen and stormed back home leaving his untouched ramen at the shop.

Teuchi looked around quizically, "Was it something I said?"

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Naruto made the lonely trip home. Along the way he saw the shy princess of the village, Hinata. As he passed he heard a faint mumble escape her lips sounding something like "G-good evening, N-naruto-kun…"

When he looked back he met her eyes and immediately saw her blush the color of a ripe beet. He turned around heart racing because when she had called his name it had sent a jolt of electricity through his body.

"What the hell was that," he asked himself aloud, "and why am I shaking so much?"

With no answer he walked slowly home repeating the question silently to himself.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Naruto sat on his bed still confused by the feeling he had felt. He replayed the sound of Hinata's voice in his head and suddenly recognized the feeling. It was longing. He badly needed to see Hinata again. He needed to know what happened. He fell into a restless and rather lucid sleep. He woke up the next morning with the problem on his mind and the solution following suit due to ironic hand placement. (A/N Sorry had to put it one of my favorite Confucius gags)

"Hello morning, goodbye sanity."

Naruto got dressed and performed his usual morning routine. Afterwards he set out for the Hyuuga mansion. When he got there he was stopped short.

"No matter how many times I see it I'll always be shocked," he said to himself.

He rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. It came a few seconds later in the form of a cute kunoichi with nothing but a robe on and a tooth brush hanging out of her mouth. When Hinata saw who it was she blushed a deep scarlet and slammed the door shouting "W-what are you d-doing here?"

Naruto called out nasally, "Oh, you know, just dropped by to say hi before having my nose caved in. I'm just glad it went in that order."

Hinata opened the door a crack again and saw Naruto was indeed holding his nose. Calling out her apology she quickly invited Naruto in.

"Just one moment" she said and ran to the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth.

For some reason Naruto couldn't help but feel jealous for the toothbrush. He slowly looked around before realizing he had never been in the Hyuuga mansion before. A few minutes later Hinata came back minus the toothbrush and greeted Naruto formally.

"S-sorry about the door to the face," she said, "I just wasn't expecting anyone and when I saw you I-I…"she trailed off and Naruto figured out the rest.

"It's perfectly fine. I probably should have sent warning but I didn't want your dad or brother getting the message and denying me entry. I'm really sorry about the whole just showing up thing. I just came to ask if you wanted to go around town with me and-Hinata…Hinata!"

She had fainted. After reviving her, Hinata's first words were "Y-Yes, I would love to just let me get dressed first."

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

A short while later, Naruto and Hinata were walking down the road while everyone stared at them.

"Naruto, w-why are they looking at us?" Hinata asked, blushing.

"Probably because you look so pretty in that kimono." He replied.

Hinata blushed but was flattered nonetheless. She looked at Naruto as they walked down the street but when he caught her she looked away quickly. When she looked back he was grinning.

"W-what?" she asked.

When he remained silent she looked away blushing. He picked her face up with his forefinger and kissed her. She kissed him back and their thoughts were the same: "Finally!" what Hinata had not noticed was that Naruto had been leading them to his house. He swiftly dragged her inside. When they were in his bedroom they locked lips again only this time with more ferocity. He then pulled out looking at her longingly.

Understanding she said one word: Yes. He helped her out of her kimono and sat stunned at her physique. She caught him staring and started to blush profusely. Naruto then removed first his shirt then his pants and then it was his turn to blush at the surprised look on Hinata's face. She kept her eyes on his throbbing member and felt herself also becoming aroused. Naruto gently led her to the bed and laid her down kissing her jaw line down her neck down her chest and to her breasts to her upraised nipple. He gently bit it and delighted at the shiver it gave his lover. He moved one hand to her other nipple and the other to her sex. She moaned lightly at his touch and shivered as he slowly started to rub. His calloused fingers provided a rough friction that elicited sounds from Hinata even she didn't know she could make.

As he rubbed he slowly applied enough pressure to slip his middle finger inside her. He pumped slowly in and out as he suckled and fondled her breasts. When he flicked her clit with his thumb, she bucked into his hand. He stopped suckling her breasts and moved his mouth further down his kisses and breath leaving trails of fire down her belly. His hot breath at her entrance made her shiver. He stuck out his tongue and gave her clit an experimental flick. She bucked quickly in the air with a slight yip. He grabbed her hips and began to slide his tongue over her slit tip to tip. He could taste her: something close to Strawberry starburst and cherry blossoms, sweeter than anything he'd ever had. He lapped and licked while she gently moaned his name.

He slowly kissed his way back up her body until he was positioned over her and looked at her as if to ask "Are you sure?" When she nodded he slipped into her entrance until he encountered her barrier and looked at once again. She nodded and bit her tongue to stifle the scream. Naruto looked at her apologetically and kissed her as she felt the intense pleasure of him inside of her. Naruto started going faster and faster in time to their pounding hearts. A few minutes later he felt himself coming and felt that she was close as well. He bucked once hard and they both kissed to stifle the screams and rode out the orgasm. Once it was over they lay side by side panting heavily. Hinata looked over and whispered, "Naruto-kun?"

"Hmn?" he asked.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time. Aishiteru." "Aishiteru, Koishii." He whispered.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

As they walked out of Naruto's house, Hinata gave Naruto a quick kiss and ran home before she was missed. Naruto had been expecting this so he was not upset. As he walked around town with a giant grin across his face, he saw Sasuke across the street.

He walked over to Sasuke and said, "I caught up with you, teme."

Sasuke looked at him and replied "What the hell are you talking about, dobe?"

"I am no longer a virgin," said Naruto comically.

Sasuke choked and half said half shouted, "WHAT! Before me?"

Naruto looked confused and asked, "What about Sakura with the torn cloak and misty grin and one shoe?"

Sasuke sighed and said, "She tripped over the fireplace and lost her shoe in the fire and her shirt ripped as I tried to catch her. The 'misty grin' was from us _making out_. That's all we did."

Naruto cocked his head and said, "So I…?"

Sasuke slowly nodded with a frown on his face.

Naruto laughed out loud and tore through the village screaming, "I got laid before Sasuke! Woo-hoo!"

Sasuke just looked dumb struck and sat there with his mouth open. "No way… hes lying… he has to be!" he whispered.

Sakura chanced by and asked, "What's the matter, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at her and said, "Hey want to go to my place and hang out?"

Sakura replied, "Sure, but…" She didn't get to finish because Sasuke dragged her through the village to his house and slammed the door.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

So this was my first story. Hoped you liked it. R&R please. I don't own Naruto.

Naruto: Damn right you don't. Kishimoto-san would never put us together like that. My nose is still bleeding.

Me: I'll keep it up then if people like my writing.

Naruto: Okay I'll check back in, Ero-Sennin in the making.

Me: Hey who you calling Ero-Sennin? Don't you run away from me you punk!


End file.
